Rivalry Redux
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: It all stays in the tactic. Either you prove your financial insanity by basing your stacked wealth on pure luck or you purposefully prepare a realistic mode of the present auction that tends to become infinite. For JR, business life has been meaningless, almost utterly boring because of his master skills which promised him a long-lasting bright future. *Canon for JR*


**Rivalry Redux**

T.V. Show: Dallas

Canon: JR Ewing

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Rated: T

Words: 1k+

Summary: It all stays in the tactic. Either you prove your financial insanity by basing your stacked wealth on pure luck or you purposefully prepare a realistic mode of the present auction that tends to become infinite. For JR, business life has been meaningless, almost utterly boring because of his master skills which promised him a long-lasting bright future.

 _"You're my new target, an innocent victim..."_

JR looked at the woman standing in front of him just as she revealed a dark side of her own self, attracting his older and stern gaze in a timeless oblivion. He observed her demonic thick blood rushing through her narrow veins, transporting the bitter taste of pure vengeance to every cell of her body. JR is beyond entreated to study her newfound negative willpower.

"She is too shy and provocative," the old man processed in his own mind, not letting words escape his chattiest mouth.

Pam was turning the tables again, playing by her own judgment. She looked like cheating, but she willing got herself into another inflammable situation, in the close proximity of a new disaster.

"You scammed this affair," he stated finally after a long pause, keeping his satisfying reaction well-collected behind his glassy mask of demeanor.

Pam only smiled wickedly, enjoying the juicy side of the situation. The result of her acting was rewarding, she was in full centre of action.

"Now I have the Ewing personality in me," she shot back playfully, quickly turning away wordlessly, not even slightly bothering to offer a further and more detailed explanation.

JR was convinced she was absolutely right, the cheating passion lingering on his lips as he watched his younger self acting unorthodoxly. This will always be graved on his heart, the tendency of being unfaithful, just like a silent obsession he tried to forget, even thought he practiced it continually. Pam's courage proved once more the transmission of this lethal pandemia, but JR kept the mystical secret inside, unconsciously covering her trace.

 _"Another lie, stack their features."_

The truth has finally been revealed and JR seemed to be focusing purposefully on creating a tête-à-tête meeting with the only victim of the confusing affair. His painfully catatonic state was brought alive by the flame of revenge and by desire of knowing.

JR's walk was attentively slowed down, steps refusing to pick up the pace as he was passing the narrow and suffocating hallway that seemed surreal and moldy. The pretentious walk was over; her office was only inches away from the old man who was desperately looking for a plausible and honest hint of explanation. His heart was racing agonizingly, his chest expanding and burning in the same time, the pressure unbearable. "Rebecca Barnes is actually Rebecca Ewing," JR tried to comprehend silently, the thought unleashing momentary distress he was powerless to overcome. He mentally judged and concluded that karma is tricky and filled his memory with nonsense creation.

"I must have done something right to deserve a visit from you," Pam affirmed on a sore tone, her voice still remaining ice-cold.

JR has never been at a loss of words, quickly fudged an equal response, that wasn't long-awaited. He approached her out of curiosity, surpassing the mahogany desk that separated their argument which was ready to emerge.

"You're not the first Pam to fox her way into the henhouse," he shot back harshly, filling with gratification when her eyes betrayed an utter shock.

"I'm one for one on flushing out Pamelas. And I plan on being two for two," JR said, mastering his ability to humiliate. He marked his conceited territory, planning to set the rivalry and watch it being torn. He left quickly, a sly grin being plastered on his wrinkled and toned face. JR excelled again at this professional power play that is truly endless.

 _"Look around and save yourself long as you can..."_

Extreme heat and a pooling heartache overwhelmed the senses that JR possesses. His inner thoughts were extremely clouded, his ration long-destroyed. His head was agonizingly pounding, like the apex of his skull was being jabbed by ridiculously-powerful sharp sword. The heavy smell of smoke accumulated in the rustic home, darkness already defeating the hope. The rusty and frail piles of linoleum were squeaking futilely as JR, Sue Ellen, John Ross and Ray attempted to cross the area. The hell was already unleashed; the salvation appeared to be only inches away.

"We need help," JR pleaded, his voice filled with smugness. He has always been the definition of collected strength, but this moment turned his ability in turmoil. His optimism was rapidly destroyed by the vague, supernatural power of the flames which were virulently spreading and entrapping them in the lethal cage.

Then, out of nowhere came their enigmatic savior, Bobby, who despite being irrational and self-indulgent fought to reduce this widespread and sudden catastrophe. JR was completely unfazed by his abnormal outburst. Bobby has put the safe and undamaged health above his personal comfort.

He was armed with an impressive tank of fresh and frigid water. His face was slightly contorted in pain because of the forming burns and his cheeks were flushed due to the heating bitterness.

In a matter of seconds, he managed to extinguish a good portion of the eclipsing outburst. He forgot all the expenses of death, offering unconditional access to its features.

JR's stern gaze has become more quizzical than accusatory, his heart swelling with pride and relief as he witnessed the pale golden sun reflecting on the pavement on his way out.

 _"Cheating always has a key of resolving..."_

Holly Hardward was playing with fire again, putting the solid foundation of decent marriage in jeopardize. She was not even frightened by the untangle of the pressure she had mythically created. She felt a sudden doze of adrenaline which resembled to the chills of victory, even though the dreads of realization hadn't come out yet. Holly felt more alive when she triggered a fog of apathy above Sue Ellen, converting the reality in a big scam of betrayal, hatred and arousal.

"You can come see it with your own eyes," the bloody vixen challenged, proving her sense of erotic superiority, to the lawfully wife.

Sue Ellen's face was sculptured in neutrality, never wanting to believe the lady's sinful words. With high-pitched clicks of her heels crossing the side-walk, she is determined to bury the passion that possibly might be consuming in that particular moment. Sue Ellen clumsily climbed the windy stairs with an unexpected agility, silent thoughts of marital collapse and life ruin long-removed from her minds. She turned the doorknob trembling, and with no further anticipation, her worst fears were finally confirmed just like in a devastating sequence.

She tried to overcome the idea of being hurt and left isolated, but the mistress' adultery had no limits. "I was right, wasn't I?" She purred seductively, instantly enjoying her own defensiveness.

JR was engulfed by shame and watched hopelessly as his spouse's form disappears, covered by a thick layer of unmistakable judgment. The old man is now literally in the purgatory of love, balancing between responsibility and addiction.

 _"Hold him with your dear life..."_

JR has never embraced the potential euphoric experience of fatherhood, but he was aware that this might be his last straw in the dissolution of instincts. The statement was clear and legible; he had a son waiting for him in the down hall crowded nursery.

His reactions were variable, moving from being impersonal to elaborating futuristic plans. Mere moments after happiness inadvertily walked back into his life, he was already trying to retrieve the strange melancholy of the life cycle.

The Southfork nursery was breezing with flutter movement, which all faded away when he got to hold his newfound son after facing the distress of separation. He held him close to his beating heart, like he could bodily transfer all his developing emotions to the fragile, tiny form.

In a blink, after being jolted by a tacit rush of adoration, he closed the distance between father and son and pressed his firstly irresponsible lips to his son's warm forehead, calming the squirming that signs the intricately intertwining of a new life and host of parental skills.

Everything else seemed to vanish completely; JR was still lost in the deep haze of the infant's eyes. He sworn to cherish and protect him with all his own will. "The company finally has a new successor," he announced proudly, waiting for the destiny to find him an ultimatum, resembling complacency, based on a positive predicament.

 **Author's Note** : This is for you, mom! Happy birthday! I know how much you like Dallas, so here's your special present! :*

Read and Review? ^_^


End file.
